


Bruised

by harbularybatteries



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, I APOLOGIZE, This is terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harbularybatteries/pseuds/harbularybatteries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired, and hurting. Bruises and gashes littered her body, slowly healing only to turn into thin pink or tan scar that scattered across her olive skin. Soon, she thought, she'd be home, in Skyhold amongst her friends, and family. That's who they were now; her friends and family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruised

**Author's Note:**

> This is so so so terrible I am so sorry, I'm new to the Fandom and this was just something I thought of at two in the morning.

Tired, and hurting. Bruises and gashes littered her body, slowly healing only to turn into thin pink or tan scar that scattered across her olive skin. Soon, she thought, she'd be home, in Skyhold amongst her friends, and family. That's who they were now; her friends and family.  
Varric acted as a father, someone who worried about the group as a whole. Cassandra, Vivienne and Leliana were the motherly types, the three who would take care of a problem before it even existed. Sera was a younger sister to Ellaneya, ever so slightly irritating at times, but someone she cared for deeply- just as Josie acted as an older sister. Dorian, Solas, Cole and Bull were brothers to the Elven girl, protecting her and teasing her, while Cole and Solas took matters more seriously. Blackwall tended to distance himself from the group, but Ellaneya still loved the man to bits. Cullen was a different story; he wasn't a father figure, or a brother figure. Though he did watch over Ellaneya with a sharp eye.  
In all honesty this group was more of a family than her clan had been to her, after all they were the ones who sent her to the conclave knowing that she'd likely not return back the the group.  
Dorian patter her shoulder, waking the girl from her day dream as Bull hoisted the girl up into one of the boats. "Sorry," she muttered, running a hand through her dark hair. "Thanks, Bull." Ellaneya smiled, bloody lip stinging as the skin stretched.  
"Not a problem, boss." He helped the rest of the crew up, lifting Dorian up over his shoulder before putting him down onto one of the benches the boat had.  
-  
The rest of the trip home was filled with small battles, Rouge Templars and mages fighting each other, a few rifts that needed to be closed, and the occasional bear or pack of wolves.  
They all got through it, though not without a few bumps and new bruises. "That's going to hurt tomorrow." Dorian spoke up, gesturing to the bandage Ellaneya was struggling to wrap around her upper arm.  
"It hurts now," she mumbled, ripping the bandage into a strip with her teeth. She was cranky, running off of little more than a few hours sleep, and travel rations. "Help?" She asked, orb like lavender eyes glowing in the low-light of their tent.  
The mage nodded, and tmkved closer to the Dalish girl, taking the cloth bandage from her after he rinsed the wound out with water from the canteen laying next to them. "You know the routine," he started. " check the bandage in the morning and make sure to change it after cleaning it as best you can." He ruffled her hair before exiting the tent.  
-  
They'd only been gone a few weeks, but it had felt much longer, maybe because the battles were becoming harder, or because she was getting tired, tired of the fighting and being fought; tired of hurting, and getting hurt.  
They'd only been gone a few weeks but maybe they should've been gone for a few more, should've let their wounds heal and should've rested up.  
Those who didn't come on that trip with them worried, but they accepted that it was how things were. How they would be until this was over.  
Cullen worried the most, over Ellaneya at least. He cared for her more than he cared for anyone else.  
"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked, brows furrowed, as he kept up with the quick pace Ellaneya had.  
"Cullen," she stopped and turned on her heel, tired eyes scanning the tall blonde in front of her. "I will be perfectly fine once I manage to find the time to rest." She chuckled, and placed a chaste kiss on the commander's cheek.  
-  
She found rest eventually, only it wasn't in her bed, or in the pub where she'd expected it to find it. It just so happened to be at the war table where she had planned to call council. Her marked arm acted as a pillow, and her right arm was stretched out in front of her, the wound now healing, but still required daily checking and ointments from the infirmary.  
When Cassandra went looking for Ellaneya the first place she checked was the battlements, specifically the area where Cullen's room was. It was no secret that the Commander and the Inquisitor had beguncourting each other, even if they tried their best to hide it from everyone else.  
The first give away was before Haven fell, when Ellaneya stayed behind to fight Corypheus while she bought the others time. Cullen searched the Frostback mountains well after the sun has set for the Dalish elf. He was also the first one to reach her once she found the camp during the blizzard. He was the first to watch over her. And the last one to sleep whenever she set out on a mission outside of Skyhold.  
Cassandra saw no sign of Ellaneya in Cullen's room, which caused the Commander to jump into action, sending a few of his men out looking for the girl while he and Cassandra searched the inside of the castle.  
When they finally reached the war table Cullen's lips turned downward and into a frown, while Cassandra's turned up into a smile.  
"Our Inquisitor never rests, now does she?" She said, her accent stronger when she whispered.  
"I'm not so sure that's a good thing," Cullen grumbled, and walked slowly towards the sleeping girl as so not to startle her awake. "Inquisitor," he tried, clearing his throat before he bent over, and moved a few strands of her dark hair from her face. "Emma lath," he tried his hand at speaking Elvish, though it wasn't nearly as good as he hoped it would be. "Come on, let's get you to an actual bed." The blonde examined her wounds, careful not to hit any of the unhealed cuts or major bruises.  
The elf mumbled something in her sleep, soon wrapping her arms around the familiar figure once she woke up enough to notice she was in Cullen's arms. Though he was happy that the brunette girl was back, he was already thinking of how he could get her to rest, how he could get her to take it easy if only for a few days before she had to go out again. God did he want to go with her, even just once, just so he could take some of the weight off of her shoulders.  
The weight of the world was too heavy for one person to handle, yet somehow she did it. Cullen only wished to help as much as he could. He only wished to end this war, to stop her worries and her nightmares. To heal her wounds and pray that those scars didn't make her insecure because Maker, was she beautiful. He wanted to get better, to beat the addiction that held him back from doing things he wanted to do, wanted to help with. He wanted to get better for her, and for everyone around them, he wanted to get better for the world.  
-  
They went out again. And they came back, over and over for the next few months. It was bittersweet to see them all come back, broken, bruised, and scarred, but alive. Somehow the group of them remained cheerful, always laughing or smiling when they got back to Skyhold. It seemed that bloody lips, and broken noses wouldn't stop the group from having a bit of fun. They played a game of Wicked Grace with Varric, resulting in Cullen stripping down to nothing after he lost the game. Ellaneya just laughed it off, though it really did make her embarrassed for the guy. It was worth it, to Cullen, to lose a few coppers and embarrass himself just to see Ellaneya so full of life, so happy just because of him.  
It made him feel like maybe this would all be worth it in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, if you enjoyed this find me on instsgram and tumblr? Who know!
> 
> IG:@commandercxllen, @da.vhenan  
> Tumblr: joemazzelllo


End file.
